Imaginary Insanity
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: Cycnus has been locked up in a mental hospital for the past ten years because of his 'imaginary friend' named Herschel. Who is this Herschel character? Is he the only reason why Cycnus is in such a place? And if Hershel is nothing but a figment of Cycnus' mind than why can he move objects? Herschel X Cycnus, Yaoi, AU
1. Prologue

The room was white...

Everything was white...

The bed...

The walls...

The table...

The cloths...

**Everything**...

Cycnus sat in the corner, head buried in his white clothed arms. He hated it here and, the place hated him back.

He wasn't even suppose to be here!

_CLANK! _

Caramel orbs widened with horror and he looked up to find his fear confirmed. The snow colored door that cut him off from freedom had opened, darkness emanating from it. Out of instinct he tried to get away, to find haven from whatever may come forth.

"No!" Cycnus screamed at the darkness.

Then... **_They_** came.

Three men dressed in crisp white lab coats entered his small room, a syringe filled with green liquid in the leading one's hand. Salted tears welled in the tan teen's odd eyes as they crawled closer to his location.

"No!" Cycnus screamed again struggling to get away from the intruders. "Stay away!"

Seeing that they weren't going to listen he found himself curling into a ball, his tears falling as if it were nothing but a dream...

No, dreams were nice...

If only it were a nightmare.

But, this wasn't a nightmare, this was his cold reality.

Cycnus was left to the misery of the _**doctors **_as the collar of his colorless shirt was grabbed.

"No! Stop!" The cream pleaded as he was forcefully pinned face first to the ground by two of the men, the third kneeling beside him. He knew what was next, and he feared it the most. Arms held down he tried his best to break away but, outnumbered he failed.

"Please! Stop!" The creamette was sobbing now as the doctor with the syringe roughly took his upper arm and jabbed the needle in. The male screamed at the pain, feeling the moss colored liquid seeping into his veins. Numbness over took Cycnus' being as he felt the needle and men leave his body and walk to the door.

"Now, stay there little one." The man with the syringe chuckled before closing the door, locking Cycnus away. With heavy eyelids the fading male reached toward the shadowed figure forming before him.

"Help... Me..." His vision blurred as his head spun as the dark figure walked to his motionless body.

"... Herschel..."


	2. The Beginning

Ten Years Earlier...

In a house far away from any type of community a young boy at the age of six sat in his cream colored room playing with two of his favorite stuffed animals. One a light bear teddy bear and the other a fluffy black kitten.

Cycnus, that was the small boy's name and, such a strange name it was indeed.

It was late in the afternoon on an autumn day as the child played by himself, or as you would think.

"Hi there kitty!" Cycnus said making the bear walk over to the kitty cat, his smile one of innocence. "How are you?" At the question the cat's arms moved to hug the bear but silence stayed heavy before the small human laughed. "That's funny Herschel!" He chirped with that innocent smile and brushed some of his cream hair from his eyes, what eyes they were too.

Dark caramel brown, absent of both pupil and iris since birth.

Cycnus looked over to see the midnight colored kitten drop from it's standing position to laying on the ground, the kid raised an eyebrow.

"Herschel?" He asked looking around the room, turning he saw his parents at the door, their eyes filled with many mixed emotions. "Mommy! Daddy!" The boy chirped in happiness once again, he began to get up but the look on his parent's faces stopped him. "... Mommy?"

"Um..." The women said signaling for her husband to go, the man nodded before heading to the nearest phone available. Once he was gone she turned back to her strange looking son. "Hi honey." She said with a fake smile, her voice twinged with fear. Her blue eyes examined her child, she still couldn't believe that this... This abomination was her's, they looked nothing alike!

She had brown hair, blue eyes and light peach colored skin, her husband had black hair, green eyes and the same colored skin but... That wasn't why she was scared.

She was scared of the 'Herschel' person her brat always talked to...

At first they just thought that he was Cycnus' imaginary friend because he never had any real friends but, as the years went by, they found that they were dead wrong. It first started one night when a dark shadow loomed over the boy as he slept, they were to shocked to do anything. But now with 'Herschel' moving objects like toys and stuffed animals it was time to finish this madness, permanently.

"How have you been?" The mother watched as her child's eyes sparkled and he reached back to grab the two plushs.

"Me and Herschel were playing with my stuffies!" His smile was full of so much joy as that name left his lips. Cycnus' mother gave a quick face of disgust before hiding it with another one of her fake smiles.

"That's... Er... Nice." Just as she finished that statement her husband came running in, a true smile on his lips. "Well?" The women asked immediately, her man's smile formed into a grin. "They'll be here in an hour." The blonde's countenance now mimicked the other adult's.

"Who's going to be here?" The two looked over to their confused child, they looked at each other.

"Oh," Cycnus' father said helping his wife off the floor. "Some men are going to come here and take you somewhere fun."

"Do I have to take anything?" The father shook his head.

"No, they'll have everything you need."

"Can Herschel come?" Both parents looked and each other.

"Yes." They both said in union.

* * *

><p>Cycnus sat on the grey couch in the living room, his black stuffed kitten in his arms.<p>

"I wonder where we're going? What do you think Herschel?" Silence weighted the room as the boy got his friend's response, he raised his eyebrow again. "No," The cream haired child said looking down at his toy. "I don't think mommy and daddy would do that. Mommy and daddy love me, so they wouldn't do that."

_DING! DONG!_

Cycnus looked up at the sound of the doorbell to see his parents rushing for the doorknob, once they opened it the creamette could clearly see the relief in their eyes. Caramel orbs peeked over to the man standing in the doorway. He was tall, around the age of thirty and had orange hair, he was covered head to toe in white.

Suddenly his father pointed over him, the man followed his his finger and walked over.

"Are you Cycnus?" The said male gave a shy nod, the guy smiled. "Can you come with me?" The tanned boy nodded but tugged on the man's white sleeve.

"Can I bring my kitty?" The guy raised an eyebrow and nodded, as he turned to walk away his sleeve was once again tugged on.

"Yes?" He asked again in a less patient tone, the child still smiled.

"Can I bring Herschel?" This question struck the guy dead as he remembered that name from the call, he glanced back to see both the parents nodding like mad men, he sighed.

"Sure thing kid, now let's get going."

* * *

><p>As Cycnus got to the white van that was parked in the driveway he clutched his kitty and stopped dead before the van's open back doors, the man that opened those doors gave him a funny look. "What's up kid? You not feeling alright?"<p>

"Herschel says that I shouldn't go in there, he doesn't trust you." Again this guy, who was blond, looked at him weird.

"Well, tell Herschel that everything is gonna be fine."

Cycnus clutched the stuffy closer and taking a deep breath he got into the van, the doors closing behind him. He sat down on one of the chairs, the layout was so much different than any other van he have ever been in.

There was two long seats connected to the sides of the interior and there were no seat belts, a wall of fencing separating him from the front seats.

"Um, Mr?" Cycnus asked the orange haired man who sat in the drivers seat. "Where are we going?" The driver started the vehicle before glancing back at the creamette.

"Don't worry kid, it'll be a while before we get there. take a nap or something." Cycnus gave a small nod before laying down but, his head never touched the seat. No, it stayed six inches off the seat, his hair being stroked by no one seeable.

Those were the last moments of true freedom that Cycnus could remember.


	3. Day After Day

Present Day...

The lights of Cycnus' room flipped on blinding the poor sleeping teen. Groaning he shifted toward the door, opening his strange pools of caramel to see the door open.

"Morning!" The nurse, Mrs. Raler, chirped walking into the room, a tray of 'food' in her hands. Once she saw that the male wasn't up she set the 'food' down on the white table next to the bed and sighed. "Cycnus! You need to get up and take your medication!"

"No!" The tan male retaliated cuddling back into his bed. "I'm not crazy and Herschel thinks so too!"

The nurse rolled her green eyes, this boy never stopped talking about this 'Herschel' character. Ever since this guy got there all he ever talked about was he friend 'Herschel' and how 'Herschel' loved him and would never abandon him like everyone else did. She was so sure the poor teen was insane but, if that was the case then somethings didn't make sense.

The shadows, the moving objects, the constant feeling that your being watched while in Cycnus' room not only gave her, but any other employee that had been in that room before fears beyond their wildest dreams.

Yet, no matter how much treatment and funding they use on him it doesn't work, he just keeps sprouting his fantasy. The doctor even put him in a specialized room so he can't leave it unless escorted. Some of the medical staff even thought that he either has a demon with him or has some sort of physic powers!

"Now Cycnus," Mrs. Raler said walking over to the boy's bed. " You need to get up or I'll have to go get the doct..." Just as she was about to pull the snow colored blanket off the teen's being she froze at the feeling of being watched. Fear gripped her insides as she slowly raised her line of sight, her frail hand frozen in mid reach. The women swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A shadow of pure darkness towered over Cycnus' resting spot, glowing yellow cat like eyes piercing the caretaker's very soul. Slowly and trembling in horror Mrs. Raler backed away, tears pricking her emerald eyes. The shadow slithered downward, only inches away from women's face and smiled evilly, razor sharp teeth shattering her every molecule.

The middle aged lady let out a traumatized scream and raced out the room crying her eyes out, the door closing behind her. Running down the hall she ran straight into one of the main doctors, looking the man right in the eye and tore off her badge before pushing it to his chest.

"I QUIT!" She screamed before stomping away, the doctor sighed. "Not again..." Walking down the hall he found himself in front of Cycnus' door, he peeked inside to see the tan teenager asleep in his bed. Everything looked alright but, it felt cold, like... Like nothing but numbed results came from that damned room. Biting his lip he looked away from the window, his emotion one of regret and thought.

"This has to end."


	4. Protector

Cycnus sat on his messy bed, in his hands was an old but loved stuffed black kitten with multiple stitches and fixes from over the years, it was the only connection he had to his past. He stared deeply at the eleven year old toy, if only things had been different...

Tears crept into his caramel eyes as memories of his childhood flooded his mind, so many unpleasant events happened.

He had been bullied, ignored, beaten and abandoned, without a person in the world. The kids at school had beat and bullied him, his parents ignored him, the teachers never gave a shit...

Held tears slid down Cycnus' tan cheeks and he clutched the plush to his chest tightly, where were HIS friends at? More tears left his eyes as he cried, droplets hitting the floor.

He was alone in the world...

No one wanted him...

Needed him...

Loved him...

At that second something cold yet warm brushed his growing tears away, Cycnus smiled and looked over to the shadowed space beside him.

"Thanks Herschel," He said scooting closer to the shadow and leaning on it. "Why do you stay with me?" He asked with tears pricking his eyes again. "I have nothing and... No one wants me... Why?"

**"Because I'm here to protect you,"** Suddenly a shadowed finger placed itself under Cycnus' chin lifting the teen's head to face him, caramel mixing with shining yellow. **"And don't you ever say that nobody wants you ever again. I want you, I need you, You ARE important to me. Never let anyone tell you different and, if they do, tell me. I'll take care of them."**

Herschel watched as his friend smiled and the tears stopped. "Thank you," The teen said resting his forehead against the shadow's shoulder. "Can I ask you something else?" Yellow eyes looked down at the male he had been with for so long, another question?

**"Sure."**

"What are you?" Cycnus asked placing his hand square on Herschel's chest, a shadowy mist puffed around his hand. "I know you're not human nor a figment of my imagination. So, what are you? Are you a ghost? Or maybe a demon?" This caused the shadow to laugh, the other raised an eyebrow. "W-Why are you laughing? D-Did I say something wrong?"

Herschel shook his head.

**"No, no, you said nothing wrong. It's just... I'm none of those things but, I still can't tell you what I am." **He took the cream's hands, intertwining their fingers. Cycnus blushed at the action but stayed where he was, enjoying the surprising warmth. **"I will never leave you unless you want me to. As long as you want me I won't** **disappear, I'll stand beside you."** He leaned closer, the tips of their noses touching.** "I love you Cycnus."**

Herschel said gently kissing the creamette's tan cheek, the other boy blushed red rubies. "I... I love you t-too." Cycnus said with with a small smile yet, tears brimmed his orbs.

Finally someone loved him...

Someone wanted him...

Needed him..

Finally, for the first time in his life, he felt free.


	5. Visitors

_/Hello?/_ A women asked politely on the other end of the line.

"Hello," The man on the phone replied, his voice serious for business. "This is Dr. Serin from the mental hospital, I have called for a request." He waited as the women was silent for a moment.

_/W-Why are you calling? I keep telling you people that we don't want him back! Cured or not!/ _

"Now Mrs. Cygnus," The doctor said in a calming voice. "I know you don't want Cycnus back but, we still want to cure him. I'm begging you, please come visit Cycnus. He is a very lonely child and-."

_/Visit him?/_ Mrs. Cygnus laughed in the phone. _/Why would I waste my time on that little shit!?/_

"Because he IS your son, regardless of if you want him or not and also... I think that if you show yourselves then... Herschel may appear." He paused to hear the mother's response, finally after a few seconds she spoke.

_/H-Herschel?/_ She asked, the fear in her voice was clear even though the phone. _/H-He's still there?/_

"Yes and he is currently terrorizing my employees, in the last five months I have lost ten of my bravest workers and about thirty others. Please, come here and see Cycnus, even if it is for a second. If you do Herschel will more than likely come out of his hiding and then we can finally dissolve this issue."

Again silence ransacked the call as he heard the lady speaking to her husband, it was at least five minutes before she returned to the line.

_/Alright, Dr. Serin, my husband and I will go but, let's make this clear. We are only doing this once. Also, we want a guard in the room to protect us./_

The doctor sighed, now he knew why Cycnus hated his parents so much.

"Is that all?" He asked in hope of a yes.

_/That is all./_ She said, her tone all but light.

"Good," He said, relieved at the news. "Come as soon as possible, How about tomorrow, if possible?"

_/Yes, that would be fine./_

"Thank you for all this."

With that the doctor hung up and placed the phone back on it's holder, he had to start preparing.

* * *

><p>Cycnus laid in his bed, Herschel hovering above him.<p>

It was so boring in his white containment cell, there was nothing to do. He would just sit there, staring at the snow ceiling, sometimes glancing over to Herschel's somewhat transparent being.

"Hey Herschel," The tan teenager peeped getting the bored shadow's attention. "Can you come here?" Yellow eyes blinked themselves before their owner came to sit beside the cream.

**"What is it, love?"** At the nickname Cycnus blushed and scooted closer.

"Can you... Lay here with me?" Herschel looked over into the creamette's light brown colored eyes to see loneliness and need, he smiled.

**"Sure."**

With that the two laid down, Cycnus cuddled up against the black's chest, their eyes closed. The moment was perfect.

The silence, the feeling of contentedness, how could anything ruin it?

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Caramel orbs snapped open just as the door was beginning to open, he looked over to see that Herschel had disappeared.

"Cycnus," The person who had opened the door said, it was his private doctor, Dr. Serin. "You have some visitors."

The teen starred at the doc with shack ad suspicion, visitors?

"W-Who is it?" he asked unsure of if it were the truth. The doctor smiled, his hands behind his back.

"It's your parents."


	6. Absence

"M-My p-parents?" Cycnus' whole body was shaking as memories regressed in his mind. "B-But, why?! T-They had abandoned me! Sent me to this... This place! This hell hole!" His breathing became uneasy and his head hurt. "No!" He shrieked backing up to the wall. "I-I don't want to see them!"

Dr. Serin watched the teen's reaction to the new, it was good.

_'If this goes on then Herschel will show up for sure...'_

"Cycnus," The medical worker said taking a step forward. "Your parents came all this way just to see have to go and, if you want to, you can bring Herschel."

Slowly the boy calmed down and suddenly a man shaped shadow formed and sat down beside him. Cat like eyes peered over in an intense glare as he examined the doctor.

**"Do you want to go?"**

Dr. Serin's grey eyes widened, did that shadow just talk?!

"Well..." Cycnus whispered to his friend. "I'll go... If you go..." he gave a small smile over to the shadow who smiled back.

**"I'll go."**

"Thank you Herschel!" The cream haired teen exclaimed before looking over to the doctor. "I'll go, Herschel too!"

"Then let's."

* * *

><p>As the three traveled down the hall it soon became two as Herschel disappeared. Cycnus glanced around to see what the place looked like, it had hardly changed in the last ten years. It was all white and grey.<p>

"Look over there!" He heard a nurse whisper loudly as they walked by. "Isn't that the boy with the demonic presence?"

"Yeah, it is! What is he doing out?! He could kill us all!"

Caramel cased themselves aside and suddenly he wished his bangs were longer so he could hide himself.

**"Don't listen to them,"** Herschel said, his body still translucent. **"Their words don't matter."**

"You're right," The teen replied back. "Who cares what they think."

But the more they ventures the harder it was to think that.

"Look, it's the demon boy!"

"I'd rather hit it off with the pyro in room 114 then spend a minute with him."

Tears started to collect in Cycnus' eyes, how could people say such cruel things?

"Don't cry," Dr. Serin said, finally stopping in front of a door. "We're here." Cycnus looked to see the white door the was labeled 'Visitor's Room', he glanced over to the doctor.

"Do I really have to?" Mr. Serin gave a silent nod before opening the said door and leading him inside. Cycnus' body trembled as he was sat down a crossed the people he hated the most, his mother and his father. The people who ignored him, abandoned him, the people who NEVER gave a second of love for him every sense he was born! He let out a sigh to calm himself down then, he finally looked at his parents.

His mother, Jamie Cygnus, sat next to her husband, Garret Cygnus, their eyes were all but loving.

"Hello son," His father said, his green eyes piercing the teen's soul. "How are you?" His voice was cold and emotionless, you could hear the ice clattering in it.

"F-Fine..." He said shifting his gaze away from the hate and loveless filled stares.

"How are you feeling?" Cycnus' eyes narrowed as he glared at the ground, why would they care about how he felt?

"O-OK, I guess..." The creamette replied back, voice barely above a whisper. "A little... Lonely tho..." Silence over took the space as the mental patient glanced from from the guard standing behind is parents to the corner where Herschel was.

"That's... Great." His mother said, her tone different from her words. "I can imagine what kind of treatment you get here, being locked up and all." Cycnus' eyes went wide at the statement before narrowing.

"Really?" He asked, his voice dark and venomous. "Can you really imagine? WHAT I'VE FELT ALL THESE YEARS!" He stood up so fast that his chair fell to the floor and he slammed his hands on the table. "YOU ABANDONED ME! YOUR OWN SON! WHEN THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" The parents' eyes went wide as the walls behind there son went black and two shining, yellow slited eyes appeared before them, the next thing that happened hit them to the core.

Tears filled Cycnus' eyes as he collapsed into a crying mess.

"Why couldn't you love me the way I am?! What did I ever do to you to make you feel this way?!" The darkness that had once painted the walls now gathered on top of the table that separated the broken family forming to the shape of a man, a very pissed off one to be exact.

"Oh my GOD!" The blond women screamed and the guard pointed his gun at the figure. The cream looked up from his crying and gasped. "H-Herschel!" He cried in joy, everyone else just looked shocked. "Herschel!?"

The man was no older than eighteen, he looked back to see Cycnus and smiled.** "Are you alright?"** He asked getting off the table and kneeling to the creamette's level. **"You're not hurt, are you?"**

Salty droplets once again filled the tan male's different eyes and a smile over took his lips as he hugged Herschel, his tears spilling. "You're real!" The teen exclaimed snuggling into the man's chest before looking up to examine his friend, it was just how he imagined it. Dark chocolate colored skin, yellow cat like eyes, sharply pointed teeth and bald. But, something was different. Imprinted on Herschel's hairless head were strange dark blue tattoos, some like arrows and some like zigzags. They covered his face, chest and arms. The only article of clothing that he wore was a pair of black pants, a golden choker around his neck.

Cycnus blushed but his daze didn't last long as it turned to one of horror. "Herschel!" The boy screamed pointing at something behind the older. "Look out!" Just as the colored male turned around to see what his love was pointing at, the guard fired his gun. "Herschel!" The cream screamed out again as gunfire rang out, six shots.

But, no blood was spilled.

Everyone in the room stared in horror at the now standing man's chest. Six bullets holes laid planted in Herschel's chest, their causes lying in the wounds.

"H-He's a monster!" Cycnus' mother shrieked before grabbing her husband's hand and dragging him out of the room, leaving the guard to do his job.

"H-Herschel?" The tan asked shakily with wide eyes, Herschel turned to look back at him and smiled. **"You're not hurt, are you?"** Cycnus slowly shook his head and stood before looking over at the guard. The guy was shaking, his black eyes wide with disbelief.

"H-Herschel?" The teen asked reaching for the other. "W-What are yo-." He silenced himself as the colored male smiled back at him then turned back toward the armed man.

"Stop!" The cop commanded raising his arm to the approaching figure. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" Even with that said Herschel never stopped moving forward, he was one foot away from the human.

**"You know,"** The colored man said stepping so close that the tip of the gun was pressed up against the center of his chest. **"No matter how many times you shoot me** **it's going to have any affect, it's not going to hurt me."** A smirk traced his lips as he stared straight into the man's fear filled black eyes. **"Your puny weapons do nothing to me. Now, leave!"**

Moments later the room became empty of everyone but the two, all doors locked from the inside. Cycnus sat in the corner with his head resting on his knees, Herschel sat beside him. Next to Herschel was a pile of bullets that had been fired at him before hand. Yellow cat like eyes glanced over to the silent boy in the corner, he sighed.

**"Cycnus,"** He asked slowly reaching over to the silent. **"Are you-?"**

"Please stop." Herschel raised an eyebrow at the response, was the cream OK?

**"Cycnus,"** He asked again, moving closer to the male. **"What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."**

"What's wrong?" Cycnus repeated, his voice dead and empty. "I'll tell you what is wrong... Everything, that's what!" Suddenly the tanned male stood and shot a glare to the black, eyes void of the love and friendship they had before. "If only things were different! If only I had been born differently! Or not even born at all! No one loves me! No one gives a shit about me! Everything is wrong!" His voice began to rise drastically as his anger boiled over till he was screaming.

Herschel's eyes widened in shock as the teen's outburst worsened to it's breaking point.

"I'm abnormal!" Cycnus screamed with tears welling in hi anti normal eyes, his energy draining. "No one wants me! No one needs me! Everyone hates me! I should just die!" As those words were spoken all of the boy's vigor waned to nothing and he came crashing down to his knees, tears streaming.

**"Cycnus!"** Herschel cried out in fear as he caught the creamette before anymore damage could be done. **"Cycnus?"**

"W-What are you?"


	7. True Nature

Herschel stared at Cycnus' exhausted face, his eyes softened.

**"Do you really want to know?" **He asked brushing some of those cream strains away, the owner of those strains nodded gently.

"Please?" Cycnus asked, the baldy sighed.

**"Alright, I'll tell you but, please don't freak out on me..."** He took a deep breath. **"I'm... I'm a shadow person..."** Caramel eyes widened and he raised a cream eyebrow in confusion. "A-A shadow person?" Herschel gave a nod before pulling Cycnus closer and kissing his forehead lightly.

**"Yes, it's a shadow that attaches and morphs themselves into the form that is based off a object or idea. Depending whether the object is living or not it can slowly take full form and become a real thing and, if it is an idea that someone made up, it becomes stronger and more realistic..."** He trailed off so the other could soak up the information.

"So... Like a ghost or... Spirit?" Herschel shook his head.

**"No... It's more like... I don't know... It's hard to explain..."**

"So... You're not really the Herschel I imagined when I was a kid?" Yellow eyes widened and he glanced over to see Cycnus gazing at the floor, his eyes welling with tears.

**"W-Well... No, I'm not."** Herschel said looking over to see the younger male's tears hit the ground.

"T-Then... Why? Why did you pretend to be my friend? To b-be the person I made to love me?" A whimper passed thought his lips as he tried to hold back his tears.

The person he had created to love him... Was a fake?

Herschel casted his gaze aside and sighed. Dammit! Why of all times did this have to happen now?

**"Because, back then I needed a form to thrive on. If I didn't I would have died and you just looked so-."**

"Lonely?" Cycnus asked with an icy voice, the blacky blinked.

**"What? No, I-."**

"Pitiful then?" The creamette asked again, the same amount of frost in his tone.

**"No, Cycnus listen-."**

"No!" The boy yelled moving away from the shadow. "I won't listen! I don't want to!" He stood and backed away. "You're just like everyone else! All you people ever do is pity me! Just stop it already!" Tears spilled from his eyes as feelings of betrayal and heartbreak washed over him. Herschel watched as the boy crashed before him, he stood and walked over before taking him in a tight embrace.

**"I was going to say beautiful, if you had let me finish."** A blush took over the shooken male's cheeks as his salty droplets were gently wiped away but, they wouldn't stop.

"Beautiful?" Cycnus asked in a shaky tone as that word repeated in his mind. "B-But... I... I'm not beautiful... I'm..." He trailed off as he stared up at Herschel's smiling black face, his soft hand stroking his warm brown sugar cheek.

**"Cycnus, you doubt yourself to much. You listen to what others say and believe what they say, you need to stop."** He leaned closer so their faces were less than an inch apart. **"Stop fretting**** about what others think, only think this. You are beautiful in your own way, that is what one calls being unique."** The cream haired patient stared with wide eyes as that phrase struck him to the core. Unique, he had never thought about it that way before...

**"But,"** The shadow whispered getting closer, only a few centimeters away. **"I kind of like having you all to myself. No one would steal you away from me then."** Cycnus blinked at the words, steal him away?

"Herschel? What are you taking abou-!" Just before he could finish his sentence a pair of surprising warm lips covered his, the poor sixteen year old's face went red and his orbs grew to the size of saucers. Question flew though his mind like race cars.

What was happening?

What was Herschel doing?

Once the said person pulled away he smiled at the shocked and utterly confused countenance the other gave.

**"You OK love?"** The dark skinned man asked holding Cycnus closer so he wouldn't fall from shock. "Why did y-?!"

_BANG!_ _BANG! BANG!_

"Open this door right now or we will use force!"

More banging echoed off the door, it's sound taunting the mental patient to his broken core.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Then, it happened.

Something deep down in Cycnus cracked as the sounds around him grew louder, suffocating him.

The fear that he had kept contained for so long suddenly shattered as the banging began to weigh down on him, he felt trapped.

Tears formed in his eyes as his mental barrier crumbled as the sounds of beatings were all that he could hear.

"S-Stop..." He whimpered as his knees gave out and he was sent crashing to the ground, clutching his head as memories that he had tired to forget resurfaced. "STOP!"


	8. Hidden Beneath My Sanity

_Flash Back..._

_Children laughed and played though out the playground of the primary school. At the moment a class of about thirty first graders played on the plastic sets, a smile on each one of their faces. Well, almost all of them._

_"Stop!" A small kid cried as yet another basketball was thrown at his face. "Please!" Tears slid down his cheeks as one of the bullies came up to him and began to kick his frail body._

_"Why?" The guy kicking him in the ribs asked with a chuckle, his friends joining. "Why should we? Huh? Why should show mercy to something as horrid as you? You freak!"_

_Suddenly Cycnus felt like a lab rat, all exits blocked by large bodies._

_Here he was, suck in a corner, surrounded by kids who were so much bigger and stronger than he was._

_'Why does this always happen to me?' Cycnus asked himself as he curled into a ball and huddled in the corner. 'I've never done anything wrong. I do all my homework, keep my things clean... Why?'_

_The beating lasted for less than five minutes because the bell rang ending recess, the children began to line up to go inside._

_Slowly the cream opened his caramel orbs to see rows of his classmates disappear into the school building without him._

_"W-Wait!" He cried trying to stand up, tho he failed because of the pain. He winced as he looked down at his buried ribs._

_'Why Does it have to be me?'_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello there," A man dressed in a white lab coat said greeting Cycnus as he walked into the lobby of the building he was brought to. "My name is Dr. Serin. I'll be taking care of you from now on." He looked at the abnormally born child, his big brown eyes filled with mixed emotions.<em>

_"H-Hello..." The cream replied back in a whisper as he clutched his kitty tighter. "Where... Where am I?" The doctor blinked his grey eyes at the small patient, he was slightly afraid to say._

_"You're at a hospital for the mental ill, your parents sent you here." It was the child's turn to blink as he heard those words._

_"My mommy and daddy... Sent me here?" The older man gave a nod._

_"Yes they did but don't, we'll take good care of you. Now can you come with me?" Cycnus looked around before giving a small, slow nod. he had no where to escape, no place to run. Dr. Serin smiled and took the child's small tan hand, leading him down some white halls and passed a few screaming people before making it to the end of the hall._

_"So... This is my room?" The doctor nodded and let go of the boy's hand, he pulled a key out of his pocket._

_"Yes, it is. I'm sure you'll like it, we made it custom just for you."_

_Cycnus watched as the man unlocked the large, white door to his room and lead him inside to check out his room. It was much larger than his old room back home and, shocker! It was all white and had no windows._

_"It's... White." Out of curiosity the first grader walked closer to the small be and table he would be using from now on._

_"Now," said walking out of the room, standing behind the doorway. "Some nurses will come by later to teach you what you need to know. For now tho, get comfortable." With that said he closed the door, locking the youth inside._

_Caramel eyes went wide with fear as he heard the lock click into place. Rushing over to the now closed door and began banging hard on the door, the sounds echoed off the walls._

_"NO!" Cycnus screamed banging harder, so hard that his hands began to burn._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"LET ME OUT!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried, behind him Herschel's shadow glared hard at the door._


	9. No More Pain

**"Cycnus!"** Herschel yelled shaking the sobbing teen. **"Cycnus!"** The shadow bit down on his lip as the damned banging grew louder setting the cream off worse. **"Cycnus!** **Listen to me! You need to snap out of it and wake up! If you don't we won't be able to escape!"** The creamette shook his head and curled up into a ball before covering his ears again, he was losing it. **"Cycnus!"**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

He growled at the sound, the door was starting to give out. He looked over at the door before glancing back at his love. He needed to protect Cycnus, he was to vulnerable in the state he is in. Sighing Herschel leaned down and pressed his lips to the shaking teen's forehead.

**"I will protect you."** He whispered before standing and facing the door, he wouldn't lose. It felt like hours as the banging echoed thought out the room but finally, the door was torn off it's police men rushed into the space where the two had been originally locked up, their guns pointed at Herschel.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" One yelled, his finger on the trigger like everyone else. Smirking Herschel raised both of his hands, he glanced back Cycnus but growled at what he saw.

One of the officers was poking his cream with the tip of his gun, yellow eyes began to glow.

**"Don't touch him!"** The colored male roared pouncing for the stupid cop who touched Cycnus. In shock the other man pointed his pistol at the enraged shadow, a shot rang out from the weapon. The bullet made contact but did no damage what so ever. Suddenly the full grown human was chucked a crossed the room like a rag doll. He made a harsh impact with the wall, most likely breaking a few bones.

"Holy shit!" The one who spoke before cursed in amazement before pointing his gun at the non human figure. "Steady men! This guy isn't human!" Herschel growled at the men as he crouched down in an intimidating position much like a defending animal would, mist emitting off his body. They tried to hurt his Cycnus, now they would pay!

All the men watched in horror as a darkness started to leak from Herschel's body onto the floor and spreading throughout the space. Glowing yellow orbs glanced back at the tan teenager who was no longer crying before he turned back to the police with a glare, his was going to be fun.

Watchful of the intruding group Herschel slowly crawled over Cycnus' frail, white clothed body before gently taking him into an embrace.

"Release the boy!" A cop commanded, his tone rough and hard. He waited for the shadow to obey but his expression transformed into a sheer as the other male's grip tightened.

**"No,"** Herschel stated as the room was now covered entirely with his shadows. **"He's mine."** The police man in charge rolled his eyes.

"Now listen to me monster," he said, all five guns pointed at the resisting. "You shouldn't be here, you are trespassing not only on the hospital's property but you are also holding captive a boy who needs major mental help. Now put the male down and get out!"

**"No,"** Herschel repeated, more mist coming off him.** "I stay."**

"Then you give me no chose! Fire!" Yellow eyes widened as he heard multiple shots ring out.

Then, it happened.

The darkness that coated the walls now surrounded Herschel and Cycnus in a sphere, protecting them on all sides.

"What?! Keep firing men!" More bullets showered the orb yet none broke though, not even denting it. Inside the shadowed ball sat Herschel and Cycnus, the cream was finally staring to wake up.

"H-Herschel?" The groggy teen asked opening his abnormal eyes, the baldy smiled.

**"Morning love, did you sleep well?"**

"Where... Are we?" Cycnus asked looking around to see where they were, fear took his features when he saw that they were being shot at. "W-What?" He turned to the shadow with a countenance of confusion. "Herschel, what's going on?! I'm scared!" The black just smiled down at his creamette before taking the confused male into an embrace again.

**"It's OK love, you're safe. Nothing can hurt you here."** He buried his colored nose in Cycnus' hair, inhaling the others scent. **"I told you I would protect you."** Gently the shadow looked at the teen and kissed his forehead. **"Now hold onto me."** Caramel blinked but obeyed as Cycnus wrapped his arms around Herschel's body tightly, he was still confused. Taking a deep breath the bald male wrapped an arm around the other for safety before placing the opposite hand on the wall of the sphere. As soon as Herschel's hand touched the black object exploded, sending everything in the room crashing into the walls.

The men, the table, the chairs and all the already fired bullets were slammed against the foundation, everyone's bones being broken and the furniture was nothing but debris. Cycnus looked around in both horror and amazement. It was cool the Herschel could do all these things but it still scared him that there was blood splattered a crossed the room.

"H-Herschel?" The younger asked standing up, nervously glancing over to the shadow who looked slightly out of it, he raised an eyebrow at the others sate. "Are you alright?" yellow eyes glanced over to the worried teen, he smiled softly.

**"I'm alright,"** He walked over to the wall to examine his destruction. **"Are you as well?"** The cream nodded.** "Great, we should get moving then, they'll be here soon."**

"They?"

**"The doctors that restrained you last time you had a major outburst, they are bound to come and try."** Light brown casted themselves down at the memory, he never wanted to experience that again.

"OK," Cycnus replied looking back at the shadow person. "But, where exactly are we going?" Herschel grinned at the question.

**"I'm going to break you out of here!"**


	10. Out and About

Two pairs of eyes, one yellow and one warm brown sugar, peeked around the corner of 117. The place was deserted, not a soul was lurking, even the shadows were empty.

** "Someone must have warned the staff to stay inside to keep the patients safe in their rooms,"** Herschel said glancing back at the teen following him, he sighed at the frightened look in the others eyes. **"Cycnus, what's wrong?"** He asked turning to face the cream. **"You need to calm yourself, I'm going to get you out of here."**

"B-But then what?" Sweet caramel looked up, the boy was shaking. "What happens when we get out? It's not like we have anywhere to go!' Herschel examined the fear that roamed in the younger's orbs. "Even if we do manage to get out that doesn't mean they won't come after us! Just because we're free of this prison doesn't mean we're really free! We'd be living in the shadows, hiding! I can't live like that!"

_'I'm doing it again...'_ Cycnus thought as his rant went on, he just couldn't stop.

"The world is cruel! In real life no one loves you! Nobody cares whether you win or lose!"

'Please stop...' His saneness plead as his insanity started taking over. _'You need to stop... For all our sakes...'_

Once you're dead it's done! No one remembers you once you've disappeared!"

_ 'Cycnus, you need to stop!'_ His subconscious now screamed as his lips turned upward forming into a joker's grin. _'You're going to lose yourself if you don't stop!'  
><em>

"People don't love you! They hate you and despise you!"

_'Cycnus! Stop! You need stop!'_

"They all just want you to d-!?" Suddenly the world stood still as Herschel's arm wrapped around the ranter's slim waist as he kissed his gently, shutting him up. Caramel widened at the action and began to leak, he was crying. As soon as the taller pulled back he hugged the smaller in a tight embrace, Cycnus practically melted in his arms. Tears flowed down his tan cheeks, he couldn't believe he had said all that! And to Herschel of all people!

Whimpering the cream snuggled closer burying his face in Herschel's chest, he felt so stupid.

**"Shh..."** The shadow person cooed petting his head in a comforting manner.** "It's OK, I'm here, I got you."** He kissed the boy's forehead. **"I won't let them hurt you anymore."**

They stayed like that for maybe less than a minute before hearing the sound of think steps growing closer.

**"Cycnus,"**

"Yes?"

**"Get behind me."**

With out another word said the creamette got behind him but stayed near because if something were to happen he would be close and not get lost. They remained silent as the footsteps grew louder, their tapping faster. It sounded like racer's feet hitting the pavement hard, it kept getting closer.

"H-Herschel?" Cycnus asked as the dark skinned male took a defensive stance. "What are we going to d-!" He instantly shut up as he looked down at the floor.

It was black.

He glanced around at the ceiling and walls, they were the same.

Now he understood what the other was doing, he was setting a trap for them like he did before hand.

**"Cycnus,"** He heard Herschel say, his voice serious. **"When I tell you to run, you run."** Warm brown sugar blinked.

"And you follow?" Cycnus asked, fear hidden deep with in his words. he waited for the dark skinned male to reply, he got nothing. "Herschel?"

**"Maybe..."**

"Maybe?" His tone brought out the fear that he had previously kept down before, he didn't like this.

**"Cycnus, listen,"** Herschel said looking back at his, a sad emotion in his eyes. **"I want you to run. Run as fast as you can, then escape. Make sure no one catches you."**

"This isn't goodbye, is it?" Silence struck for a moment, it scared both of them.

**"No, it's not"** Herschel turned around and walked forward until he was inches away from the younger, he took him into an embrace. **"No matter what happens I will always be with you, I will never leave you."** With that said the black pulled back slightly so he could gaze at the face he adored the most. **"As long as you want me I'll stick around, I will stay with you."**

"B-But-."

**"No buts Cycnus!"** The shadow barked, the cream jumped. **"I'm serious, you need to follow my instructions! You need to run when I tell you! I can't protect you when I do this!" **Caramel went wide as he met glowing, shining yellow, his heart began to race. He understood know, Herschel was dead serious. Tears pricked his eyes.

"I... I love you." The baldy blinked in surprise before smiling.

**"I love you too."**

The two kissed, deep and passionate.

One thought ran though both of their heads...

This could be the last kiss they could ever share.


End file.
